


Hoarded

by LetoaSai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bonding, Children, Culture Shock, Dragon Hoarding, Dragon boy Natsu, M/M, Marking, Porlyusica is so done with people, Scent Marking, dragon instincts, innocent hoarding, mothering Porlyusica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: When Master Makarov brought Nastu back to the guild everyone thought it was just one more child to add to their ranks. They were unprepared for the half dragon child whose culture was vastly different from their own. He was a sea of conflicting emotions and no one understood why it was Gray in particular he lashed out against.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail was a family, plain and simple. For all of their loud, obnoxious quirks they relied on each other. For all of their bickering and brutal fights, they were friends. 

When Master Makarov walked inside with a small boy with pink hair everyone took notice. There were a number of children in the guild already and no one was going to turn down one more. 

“Who’s that?” Gray asked.

“I don’t know yet.” Erza said, craning her neck to get a look. “Master must be showing him around. We should introduce ourselves.” 

Gray rolled his eyes. “Erza no one wants us to do that. Let him be in here for more than five minutes before we all start crowding him.” 

The red head stood up, leveling Gray with a stare. “It’s the polite thing to do. C’mon.” 

When Erza spoke, it was a fools mission to argue or disobey. Gray found himself dragged towards Master Makarov and the new boy who looked like he’d seen better days. He looked sad and just this side of heart broken, but that’s how most kids looked when they came to Fairy Tail. 

“Welcome back, Master.” Erza greeted. 

“Ah!” Makarov beamed. “Erza! Nice to see you. I was just thinking about you. Nastu here will need someone to show him around. What do you say?” 

“I’d be happy to.” Erza nodded, turning to Natsu with a friendly smile. “My name is Erza Scarlet. Welcome to Fairy Tail.” 

The new boy didn’t say anything, just stared at her blankly, his eyes slowly taking her in and then shifting to Gray to do the same. 

“This is Gray Fullbuster.” Erza continued. “He will also be happy to show you around.” 

“Will i?” Gray snorted. “Sure, i guess.” 

Erza sighed, sliding Gray a dirty look but refusing to make a bad first impression. “Natsu, right? What would you like to see? What kind of magic do you have?” 

Natsu blinked once before turning away to look around briefly. Every little thing seemed to catch his attention in rapid succession but he’d yet to speak. 

“Natsu works fire magic. He’d quite good at it.” Master Makarov said, carefully watching the interaction between the three of them. 

“Fire.” Erza smiled. “That’s strong magic. I should like to fight with you some time. I’m a re-equip mage.” She nodded her head to Gray. “Gray is an ice mage.” 

“What’s his deal, master?” Gray asked after a beat. “He’s not talking.” 

“He’s new.” Erza snapped. 

Makarov chuckled. “Give him time, Gray. I’m sure he’s dealing with a lot of changes.”

“Whatever…” Gray muttered, wishing he could wander away but Erza was too close and would never allow it while she was making a good impression for their guild. His eyes locked with Natsu’s briefly and he couldn’t help but wonder if the pink hair was real or something relating to his magic.

Natsu returned the stare, doing little more than breathing through his nose oddly like he was sniffing the room. He was a weird kid. 

“We can show you every part of this place.” Erza continued. “We’re very familiar with it. We can even start taking smaller jobs soon.”

“Hey Gray!” Cana’s voice cut through the chatter. “You lost your clothes again!” 

Gray flinched, looking down to find himself only in his underwear, again. “Damn it…” He never even noticed… Gray yelped a second later when Natsu pounced, bashing their foreheads together and sending them both crashing to the ground. Before he could raise his hands to defending himself with ice, nails raked down his shoulder painfully. 

“Gray!” Erza inhaled, shooting to their side.

“Natsu!” Master Makarov’s hand grew to giant proportions, grabbing Natsu and pulling him away. The entire guild had grown silent, watching the spectacle. “We talked about that!” 

“Ow! Sonovabitch!” Gray cursed, seeing five lines of blood trailing down his arm. “What was that for!?” 

Natsu didn’t struggle, he just continued to watch Gray, his head tilted to the side as if he expected something. His nails were like claws, one set covered in Gray’s blood that he started licking off like an animal. 

“What the fuck, master!?” Gray hissed, letting Erza help him up. 

“Wow, you got attacked by a monster.” Mira deadpanned, having watched the whole thing from a safe distance. 

“Settle down.” Makarov demanded, still holding onto Natsu. “Natsu has a very specific kind of magic. He’s called a Dragon Slayer, and one not terribly used to people.” 

“That doesn’t mean he gets to claw at people!” Gray scowled, holding his arm out for one of the older guild members to heal. 

“What’s a Dragon Slayer?” Erza asked, standing between the master and Gray while she kept her attention on Natsu. 

Makarov sighed. “It’s old magic. Said to be taught by dragons themselves, it grants the mage all of their abilities, giving them the power to defeat other dragons.” 

Natsu snarled suddenly, showing off fangs that were clearly as sharp as his claws. He tried to free himself from Makarov’s hold as Gray got his arm healed but the master refused to release him.

“Keep him away from me!” Gray snapped. 

“Natsu. Natsu!” Makarov scolded. “We spoke about this. You need to learn to control your urges.” 

Natsu scowled, spitting fire and making every jump back out of range. 

“Enough.” Makarov said, deciding to defuse the situation before it could get worse. He carried Natsu away from the room and towards his office so the fires could be put out and everyone could settle down again. Nothing would be accomplished if Natsu fell into a full tantrum. 

He dropped Natsu onto a chair and the boy, oddly enough, looked calm. “What was that about, Natsu? Why did you attack Gray?” 

Natsu looked up at the master, bottom lip poked out in a pout. “Didn’t attack him.” 

Makarov sighed. “That’s exactly what you did i’m afraid. You know you can’t do that again, don’t you?” 

“Why?” Natsu’s eyes widened, that familiar pain in them swirling anew. 

“If you wish to be apart of this guild than you need to understand that we are family here.” Makarov explained. “You can not go around hurting your family.” 

“I didn’t hurt him.” Natsu whispered. 

“He was bleeding, Natsu. I must ask you to not do it again. No more claws.” Makarov said. “Understand?” 

Natsu looked worse than he had coming into the guild. He didn’t respond verbally, but he nodded. He understood? 

It was Makarov that didn’t understand the tears pouring down the child’s face or the air of hopelessness that surrounded him. 

“You can stay here at the guild until we find you a dorm to stay in,” Makarov said softly. “This is a nice place, Natsu. I hope you can learn to love it as much as the rest of us do. I promise if there are any rumors about dragons, we’ll hear about it.” 

Natsu nodded, letting his legs hang limply off the chair. He didn’t understand... All he wanted was his dad back. 

~

After several days, things hadn’t exactly smoothed themselves out. The older guild members were trying to figure out slayer magic and the children were avoiding Natsu as if it were his intention to hunt down every one of them. 

Even Erza had a weapon casually drawn every time she approached him for one reason or another. 

The only one that had nerve enough to go anywhere near him was Lisanna but she had her older sister hovering menacingly close by every time and Natsu had taken to hiding under a nearby table when she was nearby. 

For all he’d come out fists a blazing on his first day, he’d been rather subdued since. He slept in the Master’s office at night when everyone else went home since lodgings for him hadn’t been made yet and the few times he’d tried to go outside he’d been brought back by one of the older mages. 

The last thing anyone wanted was for Natsu to attack someone on the streets on accident. He still needed to understand what it was like to be friendly towards other people and not so animalistic. 

That said, even the other children noticed he was getting worse. His spirit seemed broken and he was more thin than when he’d arrived. Nothing anyone tried seemed to get through to him and he’d taken to hiding when anyone other than the master approached him. 

“This is stupid.” Gray declared. “He’s stupid.” 

“He’s not stupid.” Lisanna muttered. “Everyone’s treating him different.” 

Mira sneered. “They’re only treating him how he’s acting. Like an animal.” 

“Mira.” Erza snapped. “That’s not helping. He’s different for sure but…” 

“But what?” Mira rolled her eyes. “It’s obvious he doesn’t want to be here.” 

“Yeah he does.” Cana said, twirling her cards between her fingertips. “He’s looking for something. Dunno what. That’s why he’s here though.” 

“He’s sure got a funny way of looking.” Elfman mumbled. 

“Oh for crying out loud.” Gray got up and wandered towards the back corner where Natsu had decided to hold himself up for the day. He was curled up on a bench that was pushed under a table as if he were a cat. He hadn’t moved once since everyone had arrived that morning. “Come out!” 

“Leave him be, Gray.” Erza warned from their table. 

“No.” Gray banged his fist on the table over Natsu before pulling away to cross his arms. “Stop sulking! If you’re looking for something then go look!” 

He heard the shifting seconds before that pink hair poked up from under the table. Natsu glanced up at Gray curiously, his eyes shifting from Gray’s face to the faded, barely there scars from Natsu’s claws. 

He frowned, lips trembling before retreating again. 

“Hey! You come back out!” Gray yelled. “I’m done treating you like you’re special. You claw at me again and i’ll freeze you! Now come out here and tell someone what’s wrong with you. You could tell me if you want.” 

Natsu’s head appeared again, looking up at Gray with glossy eyes. “Said i can’t…” 

“What?” Gray scowled. 

“Can’t…” 

“The first thing i hear you say and it’s stupid. Get out here.” Gray reached to grab him by his weird scarf and instead cried out when Natsu lunged at him again. This time instead of claws it was teeth that dug deep into Gray’s hip. He’d been wearing pants this time but the lack of shirt gave Natsu plenty of flesh to break. 

“Natsu!” Erza snapped, jumping into the fight to break the pair apart. No amount of pulling seemed to be helping. 

“Get him off!” Gray yelled when it proved to be harder than original thought. 

Mira appeared next, taking a less gentle approach by kicking Natsu so hard in the stomach that he made a noise and soared half away across the room. 

“Are you stupid!?” Erza yelled. “He could have taken a chunk out of Gray!” 

“Whatever. He let go.” Mira muttered, ignoring the blood Natsu coughed. 

“Mira that was too hard!” Lisanna said, attempting to check on Natsu but he was picked up by Master Makarov who looked at the scene with a steely gaze. 

He didn’t want to blame Natsu but such attacks had to stop. It wasn't a playful spare when blood was drawn. “Gray. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.” Gray muttered, bleeding and shaking slightly. 

“Go get healed.” 

Natsu made a noise like a whine, tears threatening and mouth covered in Gray’s blood. 

“You are i are going to have another chat.” Makarov said firmly, carrying Natsu to the infirmary room where he would get his own healing away from the other children. “This cannot happen, Natsu. If you cannot follow such simple rules you won’t be able to stay here.” 

Natsu sagged his in his grip, perplexed tears flowing. “I want Igneel. I want my dad.” He sniffed. 

Makarov dropped him gently on an infirmary bed and sighed. It was a shame the boy had been abandoned but his behavior couldn’t be tolerated. He had to be disciplined or he would only get worse. 

“I am going to send a healer up here to you. Stay here for now. We will talk about this more tonight.” Makarov said gently, trying to think of ways he could make the child understand. This could be his family if he let it. 

Natsu curled up into a ball, holding his stomach and crying out his confusion.

~

Hours had passed and Natsu still hadn’t been healed. He wouldn’t let anyone near him and had made it practically impossible for anyone to get into the infirmary to get to him. He’d spent the first hour crying, then the second barricading the door. 

The third hour had been spent spitting fire when his barricade was knocked down from older guild members. He held his stomach in pain but refused any attention. 

At a loss, Makarov finally broke down and contacted the one healer that wouldn’t put up with any such nonsense. Porlyusica arrived, not caring that adults and children alike got out of her way. She was known for her incredible healing, not her warm disposition. She marched towards the infirmary that was practically her domain whether she was there full time or not and glared at the mess.

“He’s just a boy,” Makarov said. “I just don’t know what he’s thinking. I only need you to heal him and then i’ll figure out what to do next.” 

She huffed once. “You can’t control any of the children here so i highly doubt that.” she walked into the infirmary without fear or warning but even she was brought up short by the sight of a child curled up in his own little handmade nest. 

He was a miserable sight with his stomach badly bruised and his face tear stained. He was undernourished and pathetic. 

Without hesitation she sat on the edge of the bed to begin healing him but drew her hands back when he growled at her. It was a weak sound but a warning none the less. 

“Now, now.” She said, not unkindly. She noted the claws and put two and two together faster than most. “They’re treating you all wrong, aren’t they?” She grabbed his wrist when he swiped at her weakly and went about healing him. “They don’t understand, do they?” 

Natsu quieted, staring up at her with that familiar hopelessness. 

“I really do hate humans.” She sighed. “They get everything wrong with their assumptions.” 

The boy sniffed, sighing in relief as the pain subsided. 

“I’m called Porlyusica. How about you?” 

“Natsu.” He mumbled. “Igneel named me Natsu.” 

Porlyusica nodded, “Igneel is a dragon, correct?” 

Natsu sniffed again. “Yeah. He’s gone. I can’t find him.” 

Her eyes narrowed, finding it hard to believe a dragon would simply leave the child they chose to share their magic with. Something was very clearly wrong. 

“Would you like to tell me about your time here, Natsu? Things you like. Things you don’t like.” 

He sat up slowly but stayed in his nest of blankets. “Master said i could look for Igneel if i was here, but i haven’t gotten to yet. I did a bad thing, but i didn’t mean to. It wasn’t bad. I didn’t mean it…” 

Porlyusica reached out to pet the boy and was satisfied when that seemed to calm him. He really could not be treated one hundred percent as a human child. “Tell me about it.” 

Natsu inched closer, happy to have the physical contact and told her everything that had happened in his short stay. He started with meeting Gray and went from there. By the time he was done he was crying all over again and curled up against Porlyusica’s lap. 

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to. I’m not bad.”

“No, you’re not bad at all…” 

She rubbed his back and fumed. Humans. Fucking humans. She didn’t know how long she stayed in the little room rocking him to sleep, but when she left he was curled up in his nest once more out cold thanks to a small sedative she’d given him. She was going to have to fix this herself. 

~

“There you are Porlyusica,” Makarov sighed. “Was starting to think i’d have to go in there to get you.” 

The guild had quieted as they often did when Porlyusica was present but the children had giggled for one reason or another. Possibly because even Master Makarov didn’t mouth off around their resident master healer. 

“Makarov you bloody fool!” She descended the stairs looking pissed. “How dare you treat that little boy like this!” 

Makarov sighed again. “He has been a handful of emotions but he needed a place to call his own.” 

“And you’ve hardly given him one.” Porlyusica snapped. “In fact you’re killing him!” 

If the guild hadn’t been silent before it was now. 

“Did Mira kick him that hard?” Lisanna gasped, getting shushed seconds later by the other kids. 

Porlyusica glared down at Makarov. “Humans. I still thought you would have known better Makarov. You can not treat Natsu like a normal child. He’s not! He never will be! He’s a bloody Dragon Slayer!” 

“I know what he is.” Makarov snapped back. “His magic is phenomenal but that does not give him leave to hurt others as he pleases. In only days he’s both clawed and bitten Gray and i will not allow my children to come to such harm at the hands of another.” 

“He was playing!” Porlyusica growled herself. “That’s how dragons play! He wanted to be Gray’s friend! He was telling him that he liked him! You’ve essentially told him he’s not allowed to make friends while he’s here.” 

The children paled, Gray in particular looking confused over the revelation. 

“He’s dragon kin, used to living outside and now you’re keeping him a prisoner within the guild.” Porlyusica looked more pissed the more she spoke. “He has no space of his own. No territory to claim and is forced to hide because he is afraid. You are treating him like a cat that you’ve permanently locked in the bathroom! That boy is scared. He’s lost his father. Lost his home and any hope he’s had at regaining them is being taken from him. How ever well meaning you’ve tried to be, you’ve failed. He is not a completely human little boy and you can not treat him as such.” 

Makarov looked worried, glancing towards the infirmary door that Porlyusica had closed behind her. “How is he?” 

“Miserable.” 

“Wait…” Gray muttered, inching closer. “Ms. Porlyusica. He bit me cause he likes me?” 

Porlyusica sighed heavily. “Yes, Gray. Dragon’s show affection differently from humans. I’m sure he had no idea he was hurting you. He was just trying to mark you as his friend which would also keep other dragons away.” She paused. “He’s much to young for any other kind of marking.” 

“He didn’t bite anyone else.” Cana muttered. 

Porlyusica’s gaze remained on Gray. “Perhaps that’s why he’s so distraught. Dragons can also mark their family.” She crouched down to look Gray over and noting the nearly faded scars. She continued with a strangely kind and soft spoken tone. “I see…” She muttered. “His feelings were hurt because the marks were erased when you were healed. It more or less means his attempt at making friends was rejected.” 

Gray winced, feeling guilty. “I didn’t mean to make him feel bad. It just hurt so i got it healed.” 

“I know that. Natsu doesn’t.” Porlyusica said quietly. “Natsu is a human little boy with very powerful inhuman magic running through him. Some things he just doesn’t understand when they aren’t explained to him clearly, he doesn’t know when he’s done something wrong.” 

“Told you, you scared him.” Cana muttered at Mira. 

“So we had everything all wrong.” Erza muttered thoughtfully. “Can we go see him?” 

“No. He is sleeping.” Porlyusica said. “I am also still deciding on whether or not i will be taking him with me. Such a noisy place gives him headaches. He’s not yet used to so much noise. I’m surprised he hasn’t actually lashed out at anyone in actual violence.” 

“Headaches?” Lisanna asked. “Why?” 

Porlyusica gave Makarov an unimpressed look. “Did you teach them anything about Dragon Slayers!?” 

“It’s not like there’s a well of information.” he muttered. 

She reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Dragon slayers, like their dragon counterparts have enhanced senses. If he were awake right now, even from inside the infirmary he would be able to hear every word said in this room. He could latch onto any conversation he wanted too.” That comment alone stunned nearly everyone in the guild hall. It meant that Natsu had been hearing everything said about him since day one. “Hearing so much can be a lot to handle. That’s probably one of the reasons he tried to leave the guild. To find some peace and quiet.”

Makarov heaved a sigh. “How would you proceed then? Dragon habit or not i can not have him clawing at anyone he likes.” 

Porlyusica shrugged. “You brought him here, you’re going to have to learn to deal with it. Perhaps we can find him a different way to mark his friends. Today though he will be left alone. He’s upset and easily triggered. Under no circumstances is anyone to touch his nest unless he explicitly says they can.” 

“Nest?” Mira muttered, echoing all of the children’s bewildered looks. 

“Like a bird?” Lisanna added. 

The healer nodded. “Similar. Made from sheets and pillows and clothes and things he overall liked the smell of. It’s his bed and the only little bit of private territory he has for himself. Dragons are territorial. They won’t feel comfortable in a communal place if they don’t have their own space to return to. That poor boy is a wreck.” She glared at Makarov. “You should have known that.” 

“It’s not as if there are a surplus of dragon slayers to consult.” Makarov said though he didn’t deny he didn’t know what he was doing. “He is an anomaly.” 

“And should be treated as such. Let him be the little dragon boy he is.” Porlyusica said, turning on her heels and marching back up the stairs to the infirmary. The boy would never thrive if he was only surrounded by unhelpful humans. 

~

Gray didn’t like feeling guilty and that was the primary feeling he’d had the last few days. Porlyusica had blocked off the infirmary, claiming the area for Natsu alone until other living arrangements could be made. So far only the master healer herself was allowed inside. When anyone else tried a scary stream of fire blew out the door until they left. 

It had only been the day before that anyone had seen Natsu leave the room for the first time. He’d held onto Porlyusica’s hand as she took him outside for the day. The guild members didn’t know what surprised them more. I relatively happier, healthier looking Natsu or Porlyusica willingly spending time with a child. 

Gray along with the other children watched from a distance. Natsu ran, climbed, and threw fire in all directions with happy laughter. It was like he was a completely different person than the hiding child they’d been dealing with. Natsu just wanted to play and stretch his limbs. He hadn’t attacked anyone. He hadn’t given any indication that he wanted to claw at or bite anyone either. When Porlyusica stopped to get him something to eat he clung to her happily. The strangest thing was that the older woman didn’t seem to mind. 

It was a little thing that had made Natsu happy and given Gray the idea to visit. He’d gone the the guild kitchen and asked for Natsu’s lunch. Porlyusica usually did it but he’d try at least. He didn’t know why he felt so bad about rebuffing Natsu now. He’d been the one clawed and bit. It wasn’t like he was the one who needed to apologize but he felt bad about it anyway. If Natsu really had just been trying to make a friend, well...what did he know about dragons? 

Gray knocked on the door and waited. If Natsu’s senses were as good as they were supposed to be then he knew exactly who was on the other side. 

“Natsu?” Gray called. “I brought you lunch.” 

He didn’t hear anything inside and was starting to think Natsu had slipped out when he wasn’t looking. What did he do with the food then?

The door popped open and Natsu peered out curiously. His eyes dropped to the plate Gray held and back up again. 

“Want it?” Gray asked when Natsu only continued to stare. 

Natsu nodded, taking a step back and letting Gray inside. The door was slammed behind him, keeping out anyone else that might have tried to slip in. Without a word Natsu took the plate and sat on the floor in front of the bed that was apparently his nest. 

Gray looked around, he’d seen the room a dozen times but something felt different about it currently being Natsu’s home. “So…” Gray started, watching Natsu eat. He ate with his hands like a younger kid but if he really grew up with a dragon than he probably didn’t have things like spoons. “Can i sit there?” He pointed to the floor across from Natsu and got a nod in return. It felt stupid to ask but Porlyusica said dragons were territorial so it was probably a good idea. 

Gray sat and continued to watch Natsu. He didn’t look so skinny and pathetic anymore so that just proved that Porlyusica had been right. Natsu had been ill because they were treating him badly. 

“So, sorry?” Gray said, Natsu’s eyes only flickered up at him. “I didn’t know what they scratching and biting meant. I didn’t know i was hurting your feelings when i got them healed. You should have said something though, and maybe ask next time you want to do that.” It all sounded reasonable to Gray but Natsu sighed, licking his fingers. 

“I don’t know stuff about dragons. So if you want me to understand you have to tell me.” 

Natsu seemed to consider that request but he never responded. He seemed oddly content between eating and listening to whatever Gray decided to talk about. He must have been able to talk though if he told Porlyusica how unhappy he was. Gray had only heard him say a couple words.

“I’ll try not to freak out if you claw at me again.” Gray said, not sure if he wanted Natsu to mark him or if he’d be disappointed if he didn’t. “It just hurts, you know?” 

There as a moment where Natsu stared at Gray’s shoulder where the claw marks should have been and weren’t. Gray sighed at himself when he realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Again. He didn’t really get the marking thing but he wasn’t a dragon so he didn’t expect he needed to. 

Gray couldn’t imagine what it would be like to only be half human. It must have been similar to being human but without magic. He couldn’t imagine not having his magic either. It was so much apart of him that not using it… Gray frowned at his own thoughts. 

Not using the magic that was apart of him would make him feel awful. It would be like disrespecting Ur and forgetting a part of himself. It probably wasn’t any different for Natsu. Telling him to stop growling or whatever would be like telling him there was something wrong with him. 

The guilt Gray had been feeling doubled. They really had been mean to the new boy without meaning to be. 

Gray blinked when Natsu quite literally nosed against him, Natsu’s nose bumping his cheek. He made an inquisitive sort of noise and Gray wondered if that's how he spoke. 

“It’s nothing.” Gray muttered. “Was just thinking. I really love my magic. You’re probably the same. Getting mad at you cause you were acting like a dragon makes us the bad ones. Everyone’s sorry.” 

Natsu bumped his nose against Gray’s cheek again, inhaling quietly.

“What do dragons look like?” Gray asked. “I could try to make one but i’ve never seen one. I can’t make things when i don’t have an image in mind.” 

Natsu’s head fell to the side in confusion. 

“Like, um…” Gray muttered, putting his hands together to pulse his ice magic to life. In his palm he sculpted a small bird, something he was sure Natsu had seen before. “Like this.” 

Natsu gasped, plucking the ice bird right out of his hands to examine. “Wow!” He gazed at the sculpture like he was seeing magic for the first time. Such a small thing seem to delight him to no end. 

Gray felt his face heat up and looked away. This was a magic guild and everyone could do something incredible. He couldn’t remember the last time someone was so impressed by a little ice-make magic. “It’ll melt eventually. I’m not good enough just yet to have my ice remain indefinitely.” 

“You will be though.” Natsu mumbled, surprising Gray with a full sentence. “Can i have it till it melts?” 

“Sure.” Gray nodded shyly. “I’ll make something else when it does. I can make lots of things they just don’t last.” 

Natsu smiled, jumping up to put the bird on the bedside table next to his nest. “You can make a dragon?” 

“Well, maybe. I’ll have to practice a bunch since i’ve never seen one.” 

“A dragon’s like a real big, tough lizard with wings and sharp teeth.” Natsu said, returning to his seat on the floor. 

Gray seemed to give that some thought before putting his hands together and making several different kinds of lizards. 

“The head should be bigger.” Natsu said, examining each one. “And they aren’t flat. Like they don’t crawl on their belly's.” Natsu moved onto all four and posed. “Body is like this.” 

“Okay,” Gray laughed, trying to combine his idea of a lizard with Natsu’s crouched human pose. They worked on it bit by bit, adding claws, horns, wings, and tails over and over again until Gray got something that Natsu said was really close. 

“I might look like another dragon maybe, but not Igneel. Not yet.” 

Neither seemed to realize just how long they’d been at it until Gray started breathing hard from exhaustion and the door popped open with Porlyusica stepping inside. She came with two plates for dinner so at least someone had known where Gray had been all day. 

“Honestly, they can’t even make sure children eat.” She grumbled, setting the plates down on a nearby table. “Both of you come eat. It’s already dark.” 

“Ms. Porlyusica!” Natsu ran to her happily, not noticing how Gray shied away from the scary woman. “Look, look! Gray made me treasures!” He held up the most complete little dragon figure. 

“It’s...so very lovely.” Porlyusica said, staring down at Natsu’s sparkling eyes. “Gray, you’re ice-make magic is certainly coming along. It’s very impressive for your age.” 

“Thank you ma’am.” Gray mumbled, slowly making his way towards the table since she told him to and he didn’t want to get yelled at. 

Porlyusica took a seat and turned Natsu’s face away from the dragon figure to look at her. “Did Gray tell you that this is only a temporary treasure? That ice melts?” 

Natsu nodded, looking forlorn as he held the ice dragon to his chest. “Yes.” 

“I told him i could just make more until i learn to keep the ice solid.” Gray said. “Isn’t that okay?” 

“As long as you understand you’ll be making them for him often.” Porlyusica said, patting the other chair to get Natsu to sit and eat. “Dragons hoard things, Gray. They do not like to give up their treasures.” 

Gray blinked. “Hoard?”

“Yes. It means they gather the things they love most and protect them.” Porlyusica explained, oddly patient. 

“Doesn’t everyone do that?” Natsu asked, sitting the ice figure down next to his plate. 

Porlyusica hummed her agreement. “I suppose so, but where most people can generally let go of objects if they need to, dragons do not. Dragons will defend their hoard at all costs and would mourn losing even a single piece of it. That’s why i want to make sure you understand that Gray’s ice figures are temporary.” 

“Yes.” Natsu muttered, already sounding faintly depressed over the idea. 

“Maybe…” Gray mumbled after a bite. “Maybe master knows someone that can freeze my ice for real, or put some other spell on it to keep it from melting or breaking. I could ask.” 

“Really?” Natsu’s looked at Gray with a strangely adoring look. 

“Sure. I mean he might not know anyone that can do it but it won’t hurt to ask. I’ll just have to make a new one everyday if he doesn’t. I’ll get better at it with practice anyway.” 

“That is very thoughtful, Gray.” Porlyusica said, watching the pair. 

Gray grinned. “I learned lots about dragons. No one even knows like, for real what they look like but Natsu does so that means my sculptures are closer than anyone else's!” 

Natsu laughed, his agreement plain as day. “You can meet Igneel when i find him.”

“Really? Cool.” Gray muttered, finally starting to eat. It was strange to be eating in the infirmary with the dragon boy and the scary master healer but it was fun too. Gray was getting to do something no one else was. 

Natsu really wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t biting people and hissing fire. Porlyusica had been right, and all they had to do was remember he was part dragon and a little weird because of it. When it was time for Gray to go home he was disappointed that he hadn’t been scratched again. He should have been Natsu’s first friend from day one and he accidentally messed it up. He wanted a do over. He was gonna get scratched again damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Natsu had been waiting for Gray when he showed up the next day and to say the other kids were jealous was an understatement. The dragon boy was so focused on Gray that he didn’t bother listening for others conversations outside of the room. He didn’t need to know anything else that Gray wouldn’t tell him.

“Cana teases but she’s actually really nice.” Gray continued. He’d spent the morning telling him about all the other Fairy Tail kids. “I mean she really does tease a lot but she usually stops if you ask her too.” 

Natsu nodded faintly. “I remember her. She wasn’t scary.” 

“I know. The scary ones are Mira and Erza. I’m pretty sure Mira has been scolded though for kicking you, and being mean.” 

Natsu rubbed at his stomach, the memory still fresh. “I didn’t like that.” 

“Well she thought you were hurting me,” Gray said. “Now we know you weren’t.” 

“So…” Natsu thought it over. “She was protecting you. That’s nice.” 

“Yeah. She’s super overprotective of Elfman and Lisanna. They’re her brother and sister. Sometimes it rolls over onto the rest of us.” 

Natsu nodded weakly. “I get it.” 

Gray pulled Natsu’s hands away from his stomach. “We could do a do over, okay? We could go down to eat at the bar.” 

“They don’t like me.” Natsu shook his head. “It’s better up here.” 

“You can’t stay in this room forever. You have to look for Igneel.” Gray said stubbornly. “And that starts with leaving the infirmary. We can come back up here when you’re tired of people. Okay?” 

“I can come back up here when i’m done?” 

“It’s where your nest is.” Gray grinned, holding Natsu’s wrists and pulling them up. “We can get our own lunch.” 

“I won’t…” Natsu mumbled. “I won’t bite anyone.” 

Gray flicked his forehead. “No one cares about that anymore. You can bite me if you want?” 

Natsu shook his head and wasn’t making eye contact but he held onto Gray’s hand anyway. 

“Here.” Gray said, making a small ice dog and slipping it into Natsu’s other hand. “When that’s all melty we can come back up here.” 

“I’m hot.” Nasu blinked. “I melt them when i hold onto them.” 

“I know.” Gray said, “So we’ll only be down there a little while.” 

Natsu’s smile was warm and he let Gray lead him from the room. The door opening drew a lot of gazes and most were surprised that Gray was able to coax Natsu from the room. None of the older guild members expected they’d get their infirmary back any time soon. 

“Ignore them.” Gray said when he glanced back at Natsu and saw his eyes were darting around. Now he knew Natsu was flitting to one conversation to another. “They don’t know you yet. Just listen to me.” 

“Okay.” Natsu mumbled. 

They wandered to the bar area and Gray picked out seats closer to the wall where Natsu wouldn’t feel so surrounded by people. He seemed to shrink outside of the infirmary. His shoulders here hunched down and he didn’t sit as straight. Gray wasn’t sure why yet, but it could have been as simple as not wanting people to look at him. 

Gray crawled over the top of the bar and pulled out a menu, “Here. Wanna look to see if you want something different?” 

“Mm…” Natsu made a noise in his throat, one Gray needed to figure out. His eyes drifted over the menu before he handed it back to Gray. “I’ll just have what i had before.” 

“Okay. Are you sure? There’s lots of stuff.” 

“Mm…” That noise again. “Um, I can’t read this good…” He stared at his lap and fiddled with the ice sculpture while something like shame blooming across his face. 

“Oh…” Gray blinked. Right, raised by dragons.

Natsu inhaled, “Um, i can read my name and letters and some words, but i don’t know most of these words.” 

“Well,” Gray started. “Screw it. I can show you how to read. I dunno if i’m good at it but i can try. Ms. Porlyusica could probably do it better. Today i can just read you stuff on the menu, okay?” 

“Kay.” Natsu mumbled shly. “Sorry.” 

Gray shrugged. “I don’t know why you’re sorry. You know lots of stuff about dragons i don’t know. People are just different.” 

The soft look reappeared on Natsu’s face and he shifted closer to look at the words Gray pointed to as he said them. It took three times as long as it should have to order but Natsu found what he wanted and was picking up on the food related words. He hadn’t lied about knowing his letters at least. 

They were halfway through eating when Erza appeared. “Hello Gray.” She greeted, shifting her gaze to Natsu. “Hello Natsu.” 

“Hi Erza.” Gray said, mouth full. “What’s up?” 

She inched closer, eyes still training on Natsu who simply stared back. “On behalf of everyone, i wanted to apologize. We treated you wrong and we’re very sorry.” He bowed her head and Natsu cocked his to the side. 

“What is he doing?” 

“Saying sorry?” Gray looked at him. “Oh, you meant the bowing. It’s just polite when you say sorry to do that.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

Erza tipped her head back just enough to glance at him. “I hope we can become friends.” 

Natsu looked surprised. “Yes? I’m not allowed to mark anyone though.” 

“I told you to forget about that.” Gray said, almost pouting. “We didn’t know it meant something before. As long as you ask first it should be fine.” 

Erza straightened and looked thoughtful. “Does the mark need to be anything specific?” 

“They’re symbols.” Natsu said, speaking quietly. “Scratch marks. Bite marks. They’re all different.” 

“So you and someone else could both bite me and you’d always know which mark was yours?” Gray asked. 

Natsu’s face slid into a frown but he nodded. “If you let another person bite you, i guess…” 

Erza brightened. “What if we gave you a mark instead?” 

Natsu’s attention shifted back to her. “Your mark?” 

“Well, not like you but we all have this.” She pointed to the blue symbol on her arm. “It’s the guild mark. Everyone here has one. If you got one then you’d be part of our family.” 

Natsu seemed to give that some thought and he turned to look at Gray’s arm. 

“Mine is here.” Gray said, pulling his shirt up. Sure Natsu must have seen it before. “You get to pick the color and where you want it. Want to be a Fairy Tail mage?” 

“Okay.” Natsu said, examining the two marks in front of him. A second later his eyes were scanning the room, obviously honing into the marks of the other guild members one at a time. Everyone really did have one. 

“That’s very nice to hear.” Erza said, smiling a little. She didn’t look as scary when she smiled like that. “I’ll tell the master.” 

“Everyone has it?” Natsu asked quietly when Erza walked away. “Really?” 

“When they belong here, yes.” Gray said. “Not just anyone can walk into a guild and sign up, you know?” 

“Why me?” 

Gray went back to clearing his plate. “You belong here. Master brought you. Promised we’d look out for rumors about your dragon. Ms. Porlyusica is here and she understands you and helped everyone understand you. You should get our mark.” 

“Gray’s mark.” 

“Fairy Tail’s mark.” Gray corrected. “I just have it.”

Natsu grunted but he seemed to only hear what he wanted to hear. He reached out suddenly for the sculpture in a panic when he saw it was already half melted. Gray had never seen anyone look at something so simple with such awe. 

Gray reached out a hand, refreezing the ice. “Better?” 

Natsu nodded, setting the dog down again to stare at. He was very aware of how fast his own body heat melted it. “Thanks.” 

Their plates had only just been taken away when Erza returned with Master Makarov. He had a funny shaped stamp and seemed all too happy to see Natsu out of the infirmary. 

“Hello there, boys.” Makarov greeted. “Erza tells me Natsu has decided to be a member of Fairy Tail. Is that right?” Natsu shrugged while Gray gave an ernest ‘yes’. 

Gray sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Natsu was much more grumpy around other people. “What color do you want? What’s your favorite color?” 

“Red.” 

“Red it is.” Makarov said, mixing the color and letting Natsu examine the stamp thoroughly before applying the mark to his arm. 

Natsu poked and rubbed at the mark, mesmerized by the way it didn’t smear or come off. He was marked the same as everyone else.

“You like it?” Gray asked, smiling when he got a shy nod in return. The other children hovered closer but none of them had the nerve to get too close, even when he smiled and leaned closer to Gray. It was more than just a little obvious that the ice-make mage was his favorite.

When a group of rowdier, older members stumbled in after a mission Gray took Natsu’s hand and led him back upstairs. His ice dog was clutched in his other hand, melty but still in its basic shape. 

“See, it wasn’t so bad.” Gray said but he couldn’t help but watch the way Natsu relaxed when back in his own space. He seemed less tense and wandered towards the mirror to better look at the mark now on his arm. 

“It’ll get a little easier every time.” Gray continued when Natsu didn’t answer. “We’ll get to do missions and our magic will get better. I bet you’ll get lots stronger and your dragon will be super surprised.” 

That got a little smile out of Natsu. “Thank you Gray.” 

Gray crossed his arms and smiled. “You can scratch me again if you want. It might make you feel better.” 

He watched Natsu give it a considerable amount of thought before he shrugged. “Maybe. We’ll see…” He sat on the floor in front of his nest, and invitation for Gray to sit with him. He did however miss Gray’s obvious disappointment. 

~

Bit by bit it got easier to get Natsu to wander out into the guild again. The Infirmary was still off limits but at least there wasn’t such a dangerous tension still lingering around the door. The dragon boy stuck close to Gray and one by one the other children managed to get closer to him again. 

Natsu seemed mildly charmed by Lisanna and always ducked away from Mira. It seemed it had only taken getting hit once for him to learn his lesson but the scary girl did eventually apologize. 

He learned quickly that Erza could be just as scary. The theme had him wary of Cana but she seemed to be genuinely nice. She grinned a lot and played with her cards and even promised to tell Natsu if her cards every told her anything about dragons. 

Elfman was nice if a bit fidgety. He still seemed nervous that Natsu would bite him but he promised Natsu that his poor nerves weren’t Natsu’s fault. 

When a slightly older boy returned from some mission, Natsu found himself curious. Laxus. He didn’t smell like dragons but he sure smelled like dragon magic. It was strange, and wrong, and right all at the same time. 

He’d pushed passed the new kid, not really giving a damn if Fairy Tail had adopted one more kid but Laxus whipped around when Natsu growled at him, low in deep from the bottom of his chest. 

“What the fuck are you?” Laxus’ eyes narrowed. 

“This is Natsu. He’s a dragon slayer.” Gray said, appearing at Natsu side. For a second Natsu ignored him completely, but he pressed his hands together to make an ice sculpture of an eagle and Natsu zeroed in on it instantly, swiping it out of Gray’s hand to look at. “Is there something about Laxus that bothers you?” 

When Natsu growled again, Gray reached out to poke at him with cold fingers. “I don’t speak growl. If somethings wrong you gotta tell me.” 

“What the fuck is his problem?” Laxus scowled, watching the two of them impatiently. 

“He smells funny.” Natsu said, looking at Gray. “His magic smells funny. Fake dragon.” 

Laxas’ face slid into a full on glare, lightning cracking briefly. “I don’t give a shit what you think.” 

Natsu bared his teeth, claws extending dangerously but Gray swept him up into a hug and strangely enough Mira appeared. 

“You probably should. You’d both do well to learn from each other at some point.” Mira crossed her arms and matched Laxus glared. “Don’t you give me that look you prissy little bitch. It’s not Natsu’s fault if you had a bad day. Don’t pick fights.” 

Laxas practically snarled at her. “I didn’t start this!” 

Mira just pointed, “Don’t care. Go tell master your back and stay out of the infirmary. That’s Natsu’s room for now.” 

“Whatever.” Laxus tsked, stomping off and throwing angry bursts of lightning off his body in all directions. If that didn’t show his anger than his grumbling did. 

“Thanks Mira.” Gray muttered, relieved he didn’t have to jump in a fight with Laxus. He didn’t pull punches. Gray frowned at Natsu. “Laxus didn’t really start anything though. What do you mean he smelled fake?” 

“Fake dragon magic.” Natsu said, not looking happy about it. “Not good.” 

“It’s just puberty,” Mira rolled her eyes. “It’s not his magic, he’s just a jerk trying to figure out his life.” 

Gray sighed. “Yeah well, we’ll try to keep them out of each others way. That okay Natsu?” 

Natsu nodded and finally settled on Mira with a shy look. “Um, thanks?” 

Mira shrugged, but both could tell she looked a little pleased. On some level she was trying to redeem herself from the kicking incident. “No problem. Laxus can be nice when he’s not being all angsty. It takes him time to get used to people is all.” 

“He’s still not used to me.” Gray muttered, earning a small smile. “Lets eat before we go outside. Yeah?” 

Natsu nodded, following just behind Gray. All three of them were thrown to the floor seconds later when an unexpected explosion sounded from the kitchen. A stray bolt of Laxus’ lightning had evidently struck something in the kitchen with disastrous results. 

“Oh shit!” Mira hissed at the fire engulfing the kitchen and bar. She took off, no doubt looking for her siblings. 

The older guild members were scrambling to get everyone out of the building and Master Makarov was counting each child to make sure they weren’t hurt. “Someone get that fire out!” 

“Gray!” Natsu looked at Gray with a complete excitement. “Can i have it!?” 

“Natsu we have to get out of here,” Gray shook his head frantically, pulling on Natsu’s arm. He started dragging him towards the door when he heard a quiet noise. Even over all the noise currently in the guild he heard the hurt noise Natsu’s hadn’t made since before their first talk in the infirmary. 

Gray sighed shakily and tried not to let his adrenaline get the better of him. He stopped and looked at Natsu, not shocked to see those sad Dragon Slayer eyes again. “I’m sorry. You were trying to tell me something. Why do you want the fire?” 

Natsu perked up, his purrs reappearing. “Can i have it?” 

“If…” Gray shook his head helplessly, but he just didn’t know what to do. “Don’t get hurt, okay?” 

Natsu preened, offering an excited noise Gray had never heard him make before and ran off directly towards the flames. Gray watched nervously when he obviously got too close and felt his jaw go slack when Natsu scooped up a section of the flames in his hands and ate it. With another pleased sound, Natsu inhaled, sucking in the surrounding flames. Those still left in the guild looked on in a confused awe. In only a few minutes, Natsu had eaten all the flames and showed his satisfaction by breathing out the smoke through his nose. 

“That was good.” Natsu beamed, returning to Gray side like a magnet. “Really, really good.”

“You ate the fire.” Gray blinked. “You can eat fire!?” 

“Sure.” Natsu stared back. “I’m the fire dragon slayer. Fire’s yummy.” He looked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Natsu!” Makarov was running towards them and Natsu ducked behind Gray, worrying his bottom lip like he was going to get into trouble again. “Are you alright!?” 

“Yes?” 

“He can eat fire!” Gray grinned wide, hoping to defuse their masters worry by covering it up with his own excitement. “It’s so cool! It put the fire out too. Is everyone okay?” 

Makarov blinked, looking between the two of them. Gray looked perfectly fine, smiling happily while Natsu hid behind him, clinging to his back. 

“Yes.” Makarov said slowly. “Everyone from the kitchen has been accounted for. No one has reported any injuries yet.” 

“That’s good.” Gray said. “Lucky Natsu was here.” 

Makarov snorted. “Yes it was.” He reached out to ruffle Gray’s hair before doing the same to Natsu. “I am glad you’re okay. Natsu, perhaps we should have a talk about all the things you can do with fire.” 

Natsu hummed, the noise neither agreeing or disagreeing. 

“Master, it’s better to just let dragons be dragons.” Gray grinned, turning and taking Natsu’s hand. “Guess i’ll go buy lunch somewhere else.” 

“Hey…” Makarov muttered but the boys were leaving the nearly empty guild. He knew all too well that by the time they got back the entire guild will know what Natsu had done. 

“Are you still hungry?” Gray asked. 

“I could eat a little more.” Natsu said, clinging to Gray’s hand. “We can eat outside the guild?” 

“Yeah, but you gotta pay money. I have some.” Gray said, wandering outside past the Fairy Tail crowd that didn’t know yet that the fire was out. 

~

Natsu was pining, and there was nothing so adorable or pathetic as a pining dragon. Porlyusica had found Natsu waiting outside her cottage early that morning and let him with an ease that would have shocked witnesses, had there been any. 

She wasn’t known for her gentle touch and more often than not chased people away from her home. Inviting someone in was unheard of. 

Natsu seemed to be an exception to this rule. Maybe it was because he wasn’t completely human, or maybe it was because he was a little boy that had lost everything. One never could tell with Porlyusica. 

Natsu hadn’t quite been in tears but his bottom lip was poked out and quivering. He’d looked up at Porlyusica with the saddest eyes and had been curled up on the carpet in front of her fireplace ever since. There wasn’t even a fire going… 

“It’s only for a few days.” Porlyusica commented off hand. “He’ll be back.” 

If anything, Natsu pouted harder. “Left me.” 

She chuckled. “Gray went on a practice mission. It’s not forever.” That morning Gray had left with Erza and Cana on a practice mission some of the older guild members had set up for them. Those practice missions would increase in difficulty until they were ready to head out on their own. Erza had already taken a number of easier missions herself but she still tagged along on the practice missions anyway.

Gray had explained that to Natsu the day before but it apparently hadn’t sunk it. When he’d gotten up that morning he was confused when he couldn’t find Gray. That confusion turned into a full on lethargic mess when he realized Gray was actually gone. 

“What if he doesn’t?” 

“He will.” Porlyusica said. 

“But what if he doesn't?” Natsu whimpered, tugging at the threads of the rug he laid on. “What if he disappears like Igneel.” 

Porlyusica sighed. “I don’t think he’ll disappear with several other guild members. What’s the real problem here?” 

Natsu made a rather pathetic noise. “People can’t smell like i can. What if sometimes tries something and can’t smell me on Gray.” He paused and paled. “What if he comes across a dragon that can smell me? Oh, that would be bad.” He whined, but he still hadn’t reached crying. 

The master healer had had several days to observe the pair and it hadn’t taken her long to realize that Natsu wasn’t just hoarding Gray’s magic trinkets, but Gray himself. With that realization in mind it made his behavior all the more understandable. 

“Tell me all the things you like about Gray.” She said, steering the conversation. 

“Gray…” Natsu sighed, a little too wistful for a child. “Gray is nice. He’s nice to me and everyone even when he’s being snarky. It’s cause he cares. His magic is pretty like he is.” He thought about it a little harder. “He smells good and he listens when i talk. He makes me treasures just to make me happy. He says he needs the practice but that’s not really it. He does it cause i want them.” 

Porlyusica listened carefully and wondered if she’d have to be worried down the road. If this was how he felt now, gods only knew how that would amplify once puberty kicked in. 

“Gray is my favorite. He’s strong and his magic is amazing. He’s not afraid of the bigger kids. I like his smile, and the way he always asks about dragon things.” 

“And why are you worried? He smells like you, right?” 

“Yeah but not everyone can tell!” Natsu went back to pouting. “What if something happens to him?” 

“You said it yourself, Natsu.” Porlyusica said, oddly patient. “Gray is strong. He’s not alone either. He’ll come back.” 

Natsu whined and flopped onto his back. A piece of his hoard was wandering around and the little dragon boy was still trying to come to terms with that. Gray wasn’t the kind of treasure he could hide away and keep safe. 

“I notice you haven’t marked him again since the last mishap.” 

Natsu growled but it faded into a sigh. “Can’t. He doesn’t like it.” 

Porlyusica hummed. “Perhaps, but i’ve heard him tell you a few times now you could if you wanted to.” 

“But he still doesn’t like it. It hurts. I don’t want to hurt him.” Natsu mumbled. “I want him to like me.” 

“Natsu, come here.” Porlyusica said, gesturing to the chair beside her. Natsu came, half crawling on all fours before he pushed himself up right to sit. “Why aren’t you looking for Gray?” 

His eyes widened a fraction, lips back to trembling. “He’s coming back right?” 

“Yes, but why aren’t you looking for him.” She continued when he looked confused. “Because you trust him. You trust Gray to play with you and to eat with you. You trust him to make your little sculptures. You trust him to come home. Isn’t that so?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Natsu nodded. “Cause Gray is the best. I thought so since i first saw him.” 

That was another little fact Porlyusica stored away for later. Just how far did his dragon instincts go? 

“Then maybe you should take a turn listening to him. Maybe he wants you to mark him. Maybe he wants to be your friend too.” 

Natsu inhaled sharply, the thought having never occurred to him. His own possessive urges showed themselves suddenly in the way Natsu’s eyes slit and darted about. Feeling like he was allowed to mark his friend again left him wanting and pining harder. 

“He’s coming back right?” 

“Yes. Now why don’t you eat lunch. Gray will only be gone two or three days.” She rearranged the little table, putting a plate in front of Natsu. 

Natsu nodded, looking miserable but still doing as she asked. Really, he was a good child if given enough attention. 

“I love Gray.” The comment was made in earnest, so innocently said. 

“I had a feeling you did.” 

~

In two days time, Gray and the others still hadn’t returned, and Natsu was still moping. While he did venture out a little he spent more time in the infirmary again. His face pressed against a window, hoping he’d see the little group returning. 

The rain had begun and that only doubled his anxiety. Gray was out in that damp weather. What if something happened? There was a sudden clap of thunder that made him jump and had his ears ring. He looked up at the sky, his nerves rattling. He was grateful to be inside during the storm, but he didn’t much care for being alone. He’d always been able to cling to Igneel during storms like this but now he didn’t have that. 

At another boom of thunder he scampered away from his window and back to his nest. Being inside was a really good thing. He’d hate to be out in this weather. He buried himself against the sheets and rested his cheek against a shirt that belonged to Gray. He’d left it in the room one day when he stripped off his clothes for some reason. He did that. Natsu had kept it instead of giving it back. 

There was a light knock at the door and it cracked open an inch. “Natsu.” Lisanna called. “Can i come in?” 

Natsu grunted, climbing out of his nest again and walking half way through the room. “Okay.” 

Lisanna pushed into the room slowly with a smile. “Hi. They’re making hot chocolate. Something nice while it’s storming. Do you want some?” 

“Hot…” Natsu repeated and nodded. She smiled brightly and he decided it wouldn’t hurt to follow her down. Lisanna was a nice girl that always said nice things to him. Out of all the other kids she probably made the most effort to talk to him. There were always a few guild members hanging around and Lisanna went to sit next to her brother and sister at the bar. 

“Natsu came!” She sang. 

“Oh. Good.” Mirajane said, reached across the back side of the bar to pour another cup of hot chocolate. Elfman even offered a shy wave. Natsu still intimidated him it seemed. “Here you go, Natsu.” 

“Thanks.” Natsu grumbled, sipping it immediately and not the least bit worried about burning his tongue. He was still missing Gray and rain did nothing but make him lethargic. He looked inside the cup and made a soft pleased sound. “This is good.” 

“Ever had it before?” Mira asked. 

“Don’t think so.” Natsu said. 

Elfman spun around on his stool slowly. “Mira made it. She’s really good at it.” 

Natsu nodded and was quietly relieved that he didn’t have to be afraid of the scary girl anymore. She hadn’t kicked him again and the only one she really fought with was Erza. In fact, she seemed a lot nicer while Erza was away on her practice mission. 

The thought of the mission soured his mood all over. He wanted Gray. 

“It is good.” Natsu repeated, glancing up in time to see Mira’s pleased smile before it disappeared. 

Thunder rumbled again and Natsu jumped noticeably. He let out a tired sigh and shook his head out as if trying to get something off his head. 

“You okay?” Lisanna asked gently. “We’re safe inside.” 

Natsu grumbled and rubbed at his ears. “It’s the sound. My ears ring.” 

“Oh right, you have super good hearing.” Mira muttered and frowned. “I can imagine the thunder is a pain in the butt. I wonder if we have ear plugs around here somewhere. Maybe that would help a little.” 

Elfman smiled. “That’s a real good idea, sis.” 

“Ear plugs?” Natsu repeated. “To stop the noise? Maybe. I still need to hear other stuff though. Not safe to not hear at all.” 

“Maybe just during the storm?” Lisanna suggested. “While it’s noisy? It’s safe in here. We all have magic to. We’re still learning ours though.” 

Natsu blinked and tried to think about what he already knew and what Gray had told him. He knew a bunch of magics in the guild already but couldn’t think of hers. “What’s yours?” 

Lisanna perked up. “Oh! Um, here watch!” She spun on her stool to face him and her whole body glowed for a moment. When the light disappeared she had cat ears on her head and her hands had changed slightly. They were almost fuzzy and she now had claws that definitely weren’t there before. 

“Oh…” Natsu looked over the changes in awe. 

“It’s a kind of Take Over magic. Like Mira and Elfman. I’m still practicing. I can only do this much so far.” Lisanna grinned. 

“It’s pretty good though.” Mira commented. 

Elfman offered a smile. “I still need some work too. I can only do my arm so far.” 

“Changing form like that is still real hard.” Natsu commented. “Igneel said all magics had their easy bits and their hard bits. Changing like that sounds real hard. It’s neat magic.” 

Mira smiled faintly, some proud look over taking her features that Natsu hadn’t really associated with her before. “You’re right. I keep telling these two that they should be proud of how much they’ve learned in such a short time.” 

Natsu nodded and looked at his own hands, claws visible. “I’ve always been like this. I don’t remember ever not being part dragon. Always gotta be careful with the sharp pointies.”

“Yeah,” Lisanna giggled. “Maybe i should practice doing more with them than just attacking or defending.” 

“Like scratching your nose.” Elfman said, getting a laugh out of both his sisters. 

“They’re right. Maybe Natsu can give you some tips.” Mira chuckled, finding the whole thing funny. 

“Maybe! Could you, Natsu?” Lisanna asked. 

“Um? I don’t know. Maybe. Can i see?” he pointed at one of her hands. Gray always said to ask before touching.

Lisanna held her arm out. “Uh huh.” 

“Hm,” Natsu took her wrist and inspected her Take Over magic. He seemed particularly enthralled by it. Claws that could come and go as she pleased. It really was neat magic. “They are real sharp.” 

“Yep. I don’t think i could go right to trying to scratch my nose.” She laughed. 

Natsu cracked a smile, but a gasp lodged in his throat when thunder boomed loudly overhead. It shook the rafters in the guild and without meaning to, his own claws sliced into Lisanna’s arm as he jerked away from her. 

“Ah!” 

Natsu winced, smelling her blood a second later. “I’m sorry! I… I am! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!” 

“It’s okay!” Lisanna said in a rush. “Really it is!” 

“It was an accident.” Mira confirmed, voice oddly gently. She climbed behind the bar and got a damp washcloth to dab at the blood. “It’s okay Natsu.” 

“We all saw.” Elfman said, trying his hand at soothing Natsu who was obviously upset. Given how they’d all treated him the first few times he’d drawn blood it was to be expected. 

Natsu hugged himself, looking ill. “Sorry…” 

With the marks being sooth, Lisanna managed a smile. “It’s okay. Really! Would you mind if i kept the marks here? Is that okay?” 

“You…” Natsu went pink and nodded shyly. “I’m sorry if it hurt.” 

She just continued to smile. “I’d like to be friends.” 

“Look at you, being all tough!” Mira praised. “Good job. How about i make more hot chocolate? Does that sound good?” 

Her siblings cheered and even Natsu offered a hesitant nod. He’d marked a friend… 

~

The rain had continued to come down in buckets and the streets of Magnolia were being blocked off one at a time as flooding became a problem. Fortunately for the mages returning late from their practice mission, they had an ice mage that could freeze whatever was in their path. 

“It hasn’t been this bad out for a long time.” Erza muttered, shaking her hair out when they finally for inside where it was dry. 

“It’s a big storm.” Gray agreed. 

“Cold, cold, cold.” Cana grumbled, heading right to the bar to get something warm to eat and drink. 

“We’re staying the night!” Master Makarov’s voice boomed. “It’s too dangerous to leave the guild in these conditions. Batten down the hatches! Lets salvage what we can and prepare for whatever damage their might be!” 

The older guild members all went to work, each apparently already knowing what their job would be. 

“Guess we’re stuck here.” Gray commented. 

“We should help.” Erza said, greeting Lisanna when she came to greet them. 

“Welcome back! Can one of you help me reach the windows? I’m supposed to make sure they’re all locked.” 

“Of course.” Erza smiled, already ready to help. “What happened to your arm? Are you okay?” 

Lisanna held up the bandage and smiled warmly. “Oh, it’s okay. Natsu scratched me.” 

Gray blinked, white hot jealousy warring inside him. Lisanna got marked first...Why? He was the one that liked Natsu best…

“Ah.” Erza smiled, assuming now that a dragon slayer mark was something like a badge of honor. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.” Lisanna nearly squealed. “It’s exciting! Poor Natsu though. The master told him he had to share the infirmary tonight cause we need the extra beds and he got real quiet and upset but i think he’s nice enough to know he’s gotta share.”

“I’ll go see if he’s okay.” Gray said but both girls had sensed something was wrong given the way they looked at him as he walked away. Maybe he was stomping a little too hard but why was Lisanna first?! He hadn’t been gone that long, why would something have changed? 

He headed to the infirmary and wanted to barge inside. He wanted to be angry and ask why he didn’t get another mark but it was still Natsu’s territory and it was already being taken from him tonight. 

Gray knocked and peeked inside when he didn’t get an answer. “Natsu?” 

Natsu’s head shot up from where he’d been curled up in his nest. His eyes were red and puffy and most of Gray’s anger had fled when he saw he’d been crying. 

“Gray?” Natsu managed a smile and wiped at his face. “You’re back.” 

“Yeah, i’m back.” Gray said, shutting the door behind him and walking inside. “Are you okay?”

“Fine…”

“Don’t lie.” Gray crossed his arms, shirt gone. When the fuck… 

Natsu’s smile slipped away and he climbed out of his nest. “Have to let people in. The storm got all bad. People...People will be too close to my nest. My things…” He glanced back at all the little knick knacks he’d been gathering. Most of them had been trinkets given to him by Porlyusica. 

What Gray noticed was missing almost right away were his ice figures. There was no way they wouldn’t have melted after a day. He held his hands together, sculpting the dragon he’d been practicing and passing it over without a word. 

The excited gasp that got him was all he needed for the rest of his anger to fade away. Natsu took the dragon from his fingers and made a sound Gray hadn’t heard before. It was far more than just happy. He rubbed his cheek against the sculpture before returning it to the bedside table. 

“Thank you Gray!” He beamed. “I missed you.” 

Gray got a weird feeling in his stomach. Why was Natsu so happy to see him when he’d marked Lisanna first? What did he have to do? 

Gray cleared his throat and shrugged. “Yeah. Me too. It’s nice of you to share the infirmary.” 

Natsu’s smile slipped away that fast. “Yeah. I guess. I guess i know this place wasn’t really mine.” He seemed to sag a little and Gray didn’t like it. Natsu really did need his own space to be happy. 

“You really don’t wanna share, huh?” 

“It’s mine.” Natsu shrugged, looking worse. “But i guess it’s not. It’s…” 

“Well…” Gray looked around, desperately trying to think of something that would make Natsu feel better. “Why don’t we pull the curtains?” 

“Huh?” 

Gray wandered towards the curtains that were tied back to the wall and released the cord. “The privacy curtains for when there’s a bunch of people in here at once.” He pulled the curtain as far as it would go and went to the other side of the bed to do the same thing. They wrapped around Natsu’s bed, cutting it off from the rest of the room. “Is this okay?” 

Natsu’s eyes had grown large, a smile reappearing. “This is better. Gray, this is better!” He patted the side of his nest, straightened his knick knacks, and wandered around the curtain looking for cracks before he was satisfied. “I like this.” 

“Good.” Gray nodded. “I’m glad.” It was such a simple little thing but it made the half dragon boy so happy. He kicked at the ground, belatedly wondering where he’d end up sleeping tonight. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Gray blinked, surprised when Natsu had managed to sneak up on him. They were practically nose to nose with Natsu staring right at him. 

“What?” 

“You’re sad.” Natsu said, the words more a statement than a question. “Why are you sad? Did your mission go okay?” 

“Oh, yeah. That was fine.” Gray shrugged.

Natsu scowled, sniffing at Gray again. “You smell sad. Why? You shouldn’t.” 

“It’s nothing.” Gray shrugged, yelping when Natsu shoved him to the floor with a growl. 

“You’re lying. Why are you sad? Did someone make you sad?” 

“Oh for crying out loud, Natsu.” Gray sighed loud. “I’m fine. Just… I dunno.” 

Natsu sat on the floor beside him, looking down into his face. “You shouldn’t be sad.” he muttered, reaching out to pat Grays face. 

Gray was embarrassed, but he’d already figured out that Natsu would keep asking until he understood. “It’s stupid. I just wanted to be your first friend.” 

“Mm?” Natsu looked surprised, something in his eyes going funny for a second. A little less human but it had been so fast Gray had barely caught it. “You are.” 

“You marked Lisanna.” Gray said. He wasn’t pouting. He WASN’T.

“Oh that.” Natsu had nerve enough to almost look bored. “That was an accident.” 

Gray blinked. “Huh?” 

Natsu shrugged. “I was looking at her magic claws and thunder startled me. I scratched her arm.” 

“So it wasn’t… a friend mark?” 

“It can be now. Wasn’t intentional though. She’s nice though and wanted to keep it so she can.” 

Gray huffed. “So she was first.” 

Natsu made a sound somewhere between a growl and whine. “Okay maybe but Gray’s still my favorite.”

There was nothing Gray could do to keep himself from going pink. “Favorite?” 

“Uh huh.” Natsu said. “Is it okay if you’re my favorite?” 

Gray nodded once, stomach still feeling weird. “Can i have a mark too? I promise i won’t get it healed like the others ones that disappeared.” 

This time he was sure of it, Natsu’s eyes turned into funny slits. “Can i?” 

“Yes. I wanna be friends.” 

Natsu’s smile softened, but it didn’t stop him from reaching out to run his claws down Gray’s ribs all the way to the hem of his pants. It was a far cry from the pricks Lisanna had gotten. 

Gray inhaled shakily, tears falling despite how he tried to hold them back. 

“Ow. Just a little ow…” 

“Mine…” Natsu whispered, licking the blood of his claws before focusing on Gray again. “Oh! Um, we should try to stop the bleeding. Um. Mira gave Lisanna a rag when hers bled. Normally i’d just lick it but i dunno if that’s okay.” 

Gray was red, very red while the tears still poured at the sting. “Maybe next time… Rag is good.” 

With another happy purr Natsu pushed back the curtain and shifted through the medical supplies before coming back with a washcloth and a first aid kit to bandage the wound. It wasn’t very deep, but it didn’t have to be. 

“Gray’s my favorite.” Natsu repeated with a sigh as he dabbed the blood. “I’m glad your back.” 

“Me too.” Gray mumbled, feeling like he’d won some kind of battle. He was Natsu’s favorite. Even if Natsu became comfortable with marking his other friends, he’d still have the biggest mark for sure. 

There was a knock at the door and Master Makarov stepped in. “Natsu, is it…” He frowned at the sight of Natsu helping Gray clean up all the blood from his side. “What on Earthland?” 

“I got a dragon mark.” Gray smiled, wiping away his tears. “It’s special.” 

“Yes…” Makarov said slowly. 

“I asked for it.” Gray reiterated. 

“Do people have to come in here now?” Natsu asked, still not very sold on the idea but he was handling it better. 

“Yes, soon.” Makarov said. “I’m very proud of you for making the acception tonight.” 

Natsu hummed, still mostly focused on poorly wrapping Gray’s side. “Gray pulled the curtains for me.” 

“Yeah, as long as everyone stays out it should be okay.” Gray said. “They’ll have the rest of the room.” 

“That’s a splendid idea.” Makarov smiled. “Well done. Natsu, would you like some help with that.” He gestured to Gray. 

“No.” Natsu said firmly. “I can do it.” 

Gray shrugged. “Is his mark. It’ll be fine. Master, where am i sleeping tonight?” 

“We’ll find out. Most of the children will probably be bunking together.” Makarov said. “Others will be around soon. I’ll make sure everyone knows to leave Natsu’s area alone.” 

“Thank you.” Natsu said, but he still looked put out. He focused back on the bandage, only looking up when Master Makarov had wandered out again and Gray poked his nose. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Natsu swallowed. “I want you to stay here tonight. Not with everyone else.” 

“Mm?” Gray shrugged. “Whatever. Fine. I’ll get a pillow and sleep on the floor. We can tell stories and stuff.” 

“Mm…” Natsu grumbled, looking from Gray to his curtained off space and back again. “You can sleep in my nest. If you want.” 

Gray’s eyes widened. “I thought that wasn’t allowed.” 

Natsu shrugged. “Gray’s my favorite. It’s okay. Cause i said so.”

“O..oh…” Gray said, smiling faintly. “Well, if it’s okay with you, i will. It looks super comfy. I bet it’s a really good nest.” 

He didn’t know why that flustered Natsu but he fidgeted and smiled. “Yes. It is.” 

Gray finally stood and winced at the sharp pain against his ribs. It wasn’t so bad and would be better once is scabbed over. Still, he couldn’t heal it but maybe he could find something for the pain. He went back to the curtains and closed them tight. 

After the practice mission he was ready to pass out but he’d gotten completely side tracked after they arrived. Natsu climbed into his nest and Gray followed right after him. It might have only been piles and sheets, blankets and pillows but it was also super comfy. He didn’t know how Natsu made it work but it was far more comfortable than his regular bed. 

“This is nice…” Gray yawned. “Really nice.” 

“Yep.” Natsu smiled, inhaling again before tugging a blanket loose that they could drape over top of them. “Gray is my favorite.” 

Gray smiled faintly. “Natsu is my favorite too.” 

~

That had been the first time Gray had gotten to share Natsu’s nest, but it wasn’t the last. 

Nearly a decade later, things had changed a little. Gray and Natsu were out of the dorm rooms and into an apartment of their own. There were shelves all over the place to account for items Natsu had collected into his hoard and an entire shelf was dedicated to ice sculptures that wouldn’t melt. In their bedroom was a much larger nest than the first one they’d shared. It changed from time to time depending on Natsu’s whims but Gray had always been welcomed into it. 

Gray woke, feeling lips pressed to his jaw. 

“Mm…” 

“Gray.” Natsu said softly. “We have about an hour before we’re supposed to head down to the guild.” 

Gray grunted, curling up tighter in a mess of sheets that felt as good the billionth time as they had the first. “Mm…” 

Natsu chuckled and kissed his jaw again, ending the gesture with a nip of his fangs. “You’re the one that promised we’d be there on time.” 

“I lied.” He grumbled, blindly reaching out for Natsu to come back and bring heat with him. 

“Is that so?” Natsu laughed but let himself be pulled closer. He traced his fingers up Gray’s arm and Gray knew what he was doing. Tracing white lines of old scars that had long since healed over all on their own. 

Gray had collected quite a few of them over the years, nearly all of them handed out by one Dragon Slayer. Every new milestone their relationship had taken from innocent to romantic had come with a new mark across Gray’s skin. His ribs had been first, followed by one arm and then the other. His shoulder had been remarked from where their first meetings mark had been erased. Both hips and thighs had telling marks too. Had Gray been capable of keeping his clothes on, most wouldn’t have known the extent of the marks. As it was, Gray still stripped out of habit and everyone in Magnolia knew he was a dragons treasure. 

“Mhm.” Gray muttered, happily nuzzling his nose against Natsu’s throat. After so long, many of Natsu’s habits had rubbed off on him. Neither of them noticed anymore. 

“So we could just lay here?” Natsu asked, staying put to encourage Gray to continue leaving his scent against his neck. 

“Mhm.” 

“Warm and together.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Until Erza comes looking?” 

Gray stilled, doing a marvelous impression of Natsu’s unhappy growl. “Fuck.” 

Natsu laughed and wrapped himself around Gray. “Another ten minutes and then we’ll hurry.” 

“Deal.” Gray said, finally opening his eyes. Greeted by Natsu’s smile and the brush of his mouth. 

Being hoarded by a dragon was awesome. Being their mate had turned out to be better.


End file.
